After An Assassination
by Constalina
Summary: Roy slips away, leaving a hole in the other Smashers' hearts. But justice will be served... Warning: Contains Yaoi


**Author's note: **Yes, I'm writing another serious fic. Be AWED people! Well, it's not really impressive. I have a soft spot for drama. Enjoy, kya-pu!

"Cookie" English

"_Cookie_" thinking

"**Cookie**" Japanese

Minutes passed as the bluenette stared at those once cheerful eyes. They used to sparkle like the sea, full of life that seemed to never end. But as he stared at them, they were a dull, pale blue. He looked at the rest of the redhead's face. There was a small smirk on his face, as if he knew he'd done his last duty with success.

The bluenette fell to his knees beside the redhead. He stared at the arrow protruding out of his friend's chest.

"This can't be happening. This isn't happening. It isn't possible, he's not dead." The prince laughed maniacally. "Yeah, he isn't dead. He's just playing with me, as usual. It's not funny, Roy. Please wake up." He shook the limp boy. He felt the familiar coldness of the dead. Tears started to roll down his cheeks in despair. He grabbed the Roy's shoulders, and shook him. "No… No… NO! SHIT! Roy! ROY! Goddamnit man! WAKE UP! You have to wake up! What would I tell the others?! What would I tell Link?! You can't be dead! YOU CAN'T!" Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"**He's dead. You can't do anything, Marth-sama,**" said someone behind him. Marth let go of Roy, fists clenched.

"**S-SHUT UP! SHUT UP! He can't be dead! He just… can't… He… was my best friend… Shit…**" Marth moaned, tears staining his face. "**I… Roy… It would have been easier if… you had died in the battlefield… No, it would have been better… if you didn't die at all…**" Marth closed Roy's eyes, and took the arrow out. "You fool… You always cause me trouble, you jerk…" Marth stroked his cheek. "Rest in peace, my friend…"

_Scene change…_

"Zelda here. Oh Marth, how are you… What?! Oh God…" Zelda gasped, tears forming. The three Links looked up.

"What's up, Zelda?" asked TL.

"Marth ask you out or something?" teased Link.

"Marth's _gay_. Like you and TL," said YL. "There's no chance of _that_." Zelda put down the phone, ashen faced.

"So what's up Zelda, you look like he told you someone died," said TL. Zelda hid her face behind her hands.

"Zelda?" asked YL, looking at the other Links confusedly. Link grabbed Zelda's arm.

"What's wrong?" he said sharply.

"It's Roy…" she said, sobbing. Link tightened his grip.

"What's wrong with Roy?! Zelda, tell me! IS ROY OKAY?!" Zelda looked up.

"Oh Link, he's been assassinated." Link felt his world crashing around him. They were in a shocked silence.

"You're kidding, right? That's a joke," said YL.

"Yeah, in the next reunion, he's going to come bounding in, and crash the party, like he always does? Isn't he?" asked TL, eyes obviously watering. Link couldn't speak. He just let go of Zelda, and sat down on a chair, burying his face with a pillow. They were all quiet for what seemed like an eternity, then rain fell outside.

"Do you think they're having a war up there?" asked YL, watching the lightning streak the sky.

"Maybe the heavens are crying for Roy," said TL.

"Or maybe, they're upset that I left without telling anyone." They all turned around, seeing the familiar smiling angel by the door.

"Pit!" yelled TL and YL, rushing up to greet him.

"Pit, why didn't you just fly to that window?" asked Zelda, pointing at the window where they could see the rain.

"Well, then that would have been rude," said Pit. "And judging by Link's tearstained eyes, you've heard the news, right?" They all nodded. "Well, save some tears for the funeral next month."

"… Pit, do all humans become angels?" asked Link. A small glint of sadness appeared in Pit's eyes.

"I know why you ask that, but I don't know the answer. Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Maybe they turn into another creature. Maybe they get thrust into a spirit world. Asking what will happen to humans when they die, or Hyrulians in that case, is like what will happen when an angel dies. We may live longer, and have wings, but, we die. That is a question with no answer. Anyway, I've already asked Goddess Plauntena that question."

"What did she say?" asked YL.

"She said what I just said!" said Pit, smirking. "I need to tell Zelda and… _Twilight_ Link something, so you two run along." YL and TL pouted.

"We're only a couple of years younger than you guys!" yelled TL.

"The adults said that only people _16_ and up can listen to this classified info. Sorry guys, maybe in a few years." The other Links walked out reluctantly.

"So what are you going to tell us?" asked Zelda. Pit raised his eyebrow.

"Hm? No magic charms or anything?" he said.

"They're just kids," said Link. Pit burst into laughter.

"You're one to talk, Link! And you too Zelda! How old were you both when the Four Swords incident happened? Then the Oracle of Ages incident, you were still young then! Then the Minish Cap, and…"

"We get the point Pit! Kids are smart! I'll put some charms just in case, better?" said Zelda.

"I _know_ you're stalling Pit, hurry up and say what you're going to say," said Link. Pit sighed.

"Okay, but don't be upset or anything, okay?"

"Start already!"

"Starting, starting! Sheesh, I can't get a break… The assassination attempt wasn't aimed for Roy, it was for _Marth_. The one of the reasons I can't tell the 'kids' is because they might get the wrong idea, and hate Marth for living and all that stuff.

"Marth had told us that an arrow was aimed for him, but Roy must have seen an archer or something, and shielded him. Unfortunately, neither Roy nor Marth had armour on, and their swords, the Falchion and the Sword of Seals, were on the _opposite _side of the room. And the fact that Marth tripped onto the spot where the arrow was aimed didn't really help. Link, are you okay?"

"He died saving his best friend, he didn't die pointlessly," said Link, smiling.

"Yeah, I wish I could thank him for saving Marth. Anyway, Marth has asked us expert archers to find the… the…" Pit breathed deeply, "bastard… who killed Roy. And Zelda, he needs you to help me and Link out. He wants it to be done secretly between the three of us. The others are too busy with… the other problem."

"What other problem?" asked Zelda worriedly.

"We all know the deal with the FE realm; they are all from different times. Roy's death might ruin Marth's future, and at the same time wreck the past for Ike. They have to keep the stability in Roy's time. Ugh, the FE realm's so complicated…" trailed Pit in slight disgust.

"Says the person who only had two games," said Link teasingly.

"Maybe three, I might get a Wii game. We're getting sidetracked. So, do you guys want to find that… bastard… who killed Roy?"

"Of course! He's our best friend too!" said Zelda. "And if saying bastard is too different for you, you don't have to say it."

"The word 'jerk' is an understatement. Link, you in?" All the great memories of Roy rushed into Link's mind. He knew this just couldn't go unpunished. He looked at Pit, determination sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm in."

**Author's note: **(sigh) I don't have anyone who has been assassinated, so I don't know how our beloved prince would act. And if you want me to continue this fic, or any other fic of mine, **VOTE IN THE POLL!** Thank you.


End file.
